


A United Front

by NPennyworth



Series: Percabeth Week 2018 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Fluff, Percabeth Week, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/pseuds/NPennyworth
Summary: Annabeth is sick, and Percy insists on taking care of her.





	A United Front

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Percabeth Week Day 2: “As long as we’re together.” I had a lot of fun writing this, so enjoy!

Leo Valdez insisted on holding an overly extravagant birthday party, because as he pointed out he technically should have never survived to make it to this birthday. Calypso had proven to have a knack for party planning and it was turning into something taking over the entirety of Camp Half Blood, so naturally Annabeth was dismayed when she came down with a cold.

She had written STAY OUT on a sign that she had stuck to the door to her room. She had made herself a blanket cocoon and had devised a system to hang the sign without getting up by using three pencils, a ruler, some tape, her dagger, and six feet of yarn. Of course Percy had his issues with signage, but she highly suspected that he hadn’t even _tried_ to read the sign before marching in.

“You ready?” he asked, and Annabeth let out a groan from her cocoon and sat up.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” she said. “Can’t you read?”

“No,” he said. “Why aren’t I supposed to be here? Are you okay?”

“I’m sick,” she said, and Percy stared at her blankly.

“Today?” was the first thing he said, and Annabeth rolled her eyes so hard she gave herself a coughing fit. When she had recovered and looked up again Percy was standing in front of her bed, cautiously reaching out for her. She glared at him and he yanked his hand away.

“It’s not like I can schedule my illnesses,” Annabeth said. “And you need to stay at least six feet away to avoid risk of infection.”

“Can I get you anything?” Percy asked, and Annabeth shook her head.

“No, go enjoy the party,” she said, and Percy looked shocked.

“Without you?” he said, and Annabeth nodded before coughing again. She tried to turn herself away from Percy but her maneuverability was compromised by her blanket cocoon, resulting in her falling onto her bed and destroying her sign hanging apparatus, which she had been considering repurposing into something that could fetch her a glass of water.

Percy was immediately brushing the pencils off her bed, and Annabeth managed to glare at him from her awkward position.

“I,” she said stiffly, “am fine.” She tried to sit up without tangling up herself even further and only succeeded in sending her dagger clattering on the floor, and for a brief moment she was convinced that Percy was going to step on it. She gave a muffled squeak of alarm but he stooped down and picked it up, and then carefully placed it on her bedside table where it was safely out of reach.

“Look, I can stay,” he said, unwrapping the blankets from her and helping her sit up. “Do you need some water? Tea with honey? Tylenol?”

“You’ll regret this when you’re infected,” Annabeth said, holding the blankets around her shoulder and trying not to think about how good honey would feel on her throat right now.

“It’s just a cold, I’ve survived worse,” he said with a shrug.

“Tea with honey, then,” Annabeth said, leaning back against her pillows. “Please.”

“My pleasure,” he said. “Anything else?”

“No, you can go to the party after,” Annabeth said. He frowned at the idea and was about to protest but she cut him off. “It’s not like I’ll be doing anything but trying to sleep. Plus, I don’t want you to miss the fun.”

“As long as we’re together,” he said, “then I’m having the best time of my life.”

“Seaweed brain, I had no idea you could be so sappy,” Annabeth said before coughing again, and Percy pulled the blanket back up over her shoulders before kissing her on the forehead and leaving to go get the tea and honey. So there was really nothing else Annabeth could do except wait for him to return and wonder how she got so lucky.


End file.
